Valdir
= Valdir = Known Information One of the first denizens of Tear encountered by the original Returned, Valdir has served both as antagonist and as educator to those in Solace. His original quest entailed recovering an artifact of great power -- an Hourglass -- from an Oubliette hidden by the Fae. Though there are many different theories on precisely why Valdir needed this object, it is widely agreed that something about the Hourglass or its components would allow him to strike down the Death Goddess, Eden, and recover Ophelia, his lost love, from the clutches of death. Unfortunately, Valdir's early interactions with the Returned left much to be desired; after the lackey he sent to steal the Hourglass broke free of his control, Valdir fell to threats and violence. Accompanied by his demoness, Hope Lightbringer, Valdir threatened to kill one Returned every night until the Hourglass was surrendered to him. For months, Valdir held true to his word. Each night that the Returned refused to hand over the artifact, Valdir killed one of their number -- Griswold, Aiden, Cúron, Dans, and several others fell beneath his blade. After much research, Dans determined that the sword wielded by Valdir was actually Souldrinker, a powerful relic of the Crusades that had been forged by the Swordmaker clan that purportedly has the ability to consume a victim's very soul. These killings continued until Griswold was able to reach an agreement with the Effendal House of Delfestrae; in exchange for an undisclosed favor from Griswold, the Crimson Snake and the Rose of Delfestrae performed a ritual that bound Valdir to a Soul Tether, leaving him stranded in the Mists. Additional research by Siili indicated that Valdir had originally been a membership of an organization only referred to as The Brotherhood. Led by Leucraven, this fellowship included many powerful figures of legend, including the Effendal warder Chimerubim and the alchemist Lazarus. Valdir had been a page boy living in Theddespari when it fell to the Coatl towards the end of the Age of Zyte; he was in some way integral to saving the Princess Elainne Espari when the city fell. After joining the Brotherhood, Valdir met his future wife, Ophelia. Her connection to a disease that spread through Tear led to an as-yet undetermined betrayal and splintering of the Brotherhood, as well as to Ophelia's death, sometime around year 3 of the Age of Chorus. It is this tragedy that Valdir seeks to somehow reverse through the Hourglass, which also has ties to his old home of Theddespari. Towards the end of the Brotherhood, Valdir joined a fledgling organization that eventually became the Iron Chalice. He had a determined dislike for Fae because of how his friend, Chimerubim, was treated by his Fae lover. Valdir was also part of the plot that ended with the dark Fae Filtcher having iron injected into his blood. Valdir is a great figure of legend. On the Expanse, and particularly in the Celestine Empire, the story of his love and quest to save Ophelia has become popularized as the ultimate tragic love story. In these stories, however, Valdir is very rarely named; rather, he is nearly always referred to as "The Black Knight." Perhaps because of the similarities between this epithet and the Black Chalice, Valdir has several times been linked with Sir Vojin, and some Returned have theorized that he may have abandoned the Iron Chalice in favor of the Black Chalice. Status As a Chalice Knight, Valdir should be entitled to four pins, although he does not seem particular about making sure they are displayed. Allies * Aster * Hope Lightbringer * Marionette * Ravenscar Enemies * Briar the Fae * Eden * Griswold * Shakes Rumors * Because Valdir has lived for over 2,000 years without aging, there are rumors both that he has made himself some manner of undead -- both lich and vampire have been suggested -- and that he is, in fact, a Death Knight of Eden, offered immortality in exchange for service to the Goddess of Death. It is difficult to offer credence to the latter claim since Valdir has actively professed his desire to destroy the very gates of Eden's realm. * It is rumored that a citizen of Solace is working to free Valdir. They say that this individual believes they can force their will upon him, and once released they wish to use him as their tool. *VALDIR IS A MYTH. *It is rumored he sings in the shower. *Rumor has it, Valdir has an 8-pack. Quotes Character Inspirations Soundtrack Eurydice, by The Cruxshadows